broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixhelcan Ponies
Ixhelcan Ponies are a kind of unicorn ponies which inhabit the Ixhelca Empire. Ixhelcan Ponies are distinct from other unicorns by their very light and pale color schemes, and invisible magic auras. Description The Ixhelcan Ponies resemble regular unicorn ponies, but with very pale colored eyes, manes, tails and light coats. They also age differently than other ponies. Baby, school-age, and teenage Ixhelcan Ponies look similar to ordinary ponies, while some adolescent Ixhelcan Ponies have a body design similar to that of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Some adult Ixhelcan Ponies' body design are similar to those of Princess Luna and Big McIntosh. According to Princess Celestia, the Ixhelcan Ponies possess an immense amount of magical power. Some Ixhelcan Ponies are capable to read the mind of others using a unique spell, except those with strong wills. The Ixhelcan Ponies have special gems magically placed into their horns to control their magic, which was instructed by Princess Celestia. In addition to their pale features, unlike ordinary unicorns, the color on each of the Ixhelcan Ponies' magical auras are invisible. However, when performing magic, their horns are shown to glow in a light bluish grey color. 'Mana Burst' When an Ixhelcan Pony is fully grown, like Queen Harmonia, they are capable to perform a special magic ability called "Mana Burst". Mana Burst is a surge of magical energy which imbues an Ixhelcan Pony with powerful magic after experiencing strong emotions like deep anger and love. The Ixhelcan Pony's true aura color is shown briefly while using Mana Burst. History The Ixhelcan Ponies are an ancient race of unicorns, living in the Ixhelca Empire and sharing their knowledge about magic with other ponies and creatures. It is said they created the Ixhelca Empire only by using their powerful magic. The strongest pair of the Ixhelcan Ponies were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan family. The Ixhelcan Ponies have a long tradition with magically adding special gems into their horns in order to help them control their magic, which was advised by Princess Celestia to the first royal rulers of the Empire. 'Takeover' At some point, the Ixhelca Empire was discovered by Lord Andros, due to Sunlight Sparkler's betrayal, who took over the empire and enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies. However, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard, Misty Morning, was able to escape from the Empire and went to find help. Later, Misty returned to save the Ixhelcan Ponies from Lord Andros' rule, accompanied by the recently crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. During Misty's battle with Lord Andros, the Ixhelcan Ponies' hope and wishes for the empire became stronger than ever. Their combined feelings powered the Unicharm, giving Misty Morning, Queen Harmonia, and Princess Lily the strength to defeat Lord Andros with their magic. 'Aftermath' After the Ixhelca Empire was restored to its former glory, the Ixhelcan Ponies were free to do their usual duties. Later, several Ixhelcan Ponies attends the ceremony honoring Misty Morning and the Mane Six for saving the Ixhelca Empire from Lord Andros. Soon after, Queen Harmonia reunites with her old friend, Princess Celestia, who agrees to unite the Empire and the Ixhelcan Ponies with the rest of Equestria. Afterward, a group of guards called the "Equestrian-Ixhelcan Royal Guards" were formed, but most of the Ixhelcan Pony guards decides to stay and operate in the Ixhelca Empire. Gallery Lurlixhelcanmaleguard.png|A male Ixhelcan Royal Guard. Lurlixhelcanfemguard.png|A female Ixhelcan Royal Guard. See also *List of Ixhelcan Ponies *Unicorns Category:Ixhelcan Pony Category:Pony Species